Born to Run
by Sallen
Summary: "Each year, there are a total of twenty-three deaths in the Arena. However, as the 3rd Quarter Quell rises, the twist has been expanded from only one simple rule change. There shall be five survivors this year, and, clearly, there is a letdown to this. But, this year is a mark for its turn of events, for it influences the rules for the Games that are soon to come." -President Snow
1. Official Tribute List

**A/N: Please just try to excuse me from missing the prologue. I realize I promised you all it, but I haven't found time to complete both that and my other chapter due. I promise you that I will have it posted tomorrow, though.**

**This is only the tribute list and character summaries. Some of you asked if you could wait until you see who the other tributes are before you decide on who you want your tribute to ally with, etc. Well, I hope this is enough information for you, then.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**_** The Tributes**_

**Nix Palais, 18, Recent Victor (District 11)**

From what I can tell, District 1 seems to be rather typical as their backgrounds seem to open up.

The male is **Eden Night **this year, one of the older tributes at the age of seventeen. It's clear that he's your average Career tribute, a bright smile hinting at major arrogance and a demanding personality. It's clear that he'll strive for the position of the Career's Pack leader, however this may not turn out the way he'll want it to.

**Storey Kalak** is another story. A Volunteer she is, Storey seems to lack the stereotyped strength of a Career. She's quick, nimble in fact, yet her speed can only get her so far. Judging by the bright grin on her face, Storey is bubbly ad outgoing. Just what District 1 needs again, for last year's female wasn't enough.

District 2 has often been notified as a favorite, especially when it comes to the excited freaks of the Capitol, and this year's tributes are no exception.

**Alden Sinclair **is clearly a softer kind of tribute than in previous years. The males from District 2 are typically brutal and sadistic, but there is no suggestion of bloodthirst in Alden's appearance. He'll clearly go for a charming approach when it comes time for the Interviews, and as long his personality is just as perfect, Alden should have no issue with receiving sponsors.

I can't say that **Adrian Parker **is any different, however I can only question the true habits of the girl. They often say that a pretty face is where many issues begin, but Adrian looks to not have too much of a problem with others. In truth, she looks rather shy and accepting, and I would have found her innocent if I hadn't learned anything from last year.

I'm not entirely sure if I even want to see who District 3 has stumbled upon this year. As expected, the tributes normally shy away from fights, depending on their intelligence or inventions.

District 3 has found yet another one of those, as **Volt Aldrin** is rather young and far too small to fight back directly. It's usual that the tributes of Three take much pride in their abilities, and Volt clearly does. I imagine his arrogance can rise too high, and that might just be a liability when in need of allies in the Arena.

**AnneMaria Fidle** resembles a tribute from last year in both appearance and demeanor, for she is clearly just as petite as her district partner. Though her cherubic smile reveals an innocent angel at heart, the fact that AnneMaria is capable of exploding with what fury she can hold in her small body may end up surprising.

It's no surprise that District 4 has obtained yet two more interesting tributes. The Fishing District has been known for their intriguing competitors.

However, I'm unsure if **Lloyd Persingar **can be classified as one of the charismatic types. By no means is the boy wearing a warm grin, and he seems to be as equally cold as District 1's Eden Night. I don't doubt that Lloyd will have varying arguments with his allies, however I have yet to see if he decides to play it bloodthirsty or remain almost lifeless.

Without a doubt in my mind is that **Araxie Brimlad **will make all hell for her allies, as well. I imagine that behind such a face, you'll only receive lies and blackmails, and that's exactly what I expect from this seventeen-year-old. Though it's been known that District 2's male is typically the Career leader, Araxie might just try to shift expectations around this year.

I've expected high standards for District 5 tributes in the last few years, and the two competitors this year are no different.

I'm unable to compare **Chet Davis **to any other former tribute, as his history is diminished to almost nothing after two years back. Whether this be because of his lack of memory or not, Chet could easily take advantage of anyone he desires, and it would clearly be best to keep your distance from both him and his past.

Yet **Robyn Marrawinn **is not the same, for, despite her anger being easy to flair, it is at least possible to be fond of her. Perhaps her sharp tongue is something to admire if you're candid, and the fact that she's cunning can easily be of use in the arena. It's often the sneaky ones that get away with the most kills, and Robyn could possibly be the same.

Fortunately enough for District 6, they happen to have two more tributes that could prove well in the Arena this year.

Though **Lucanus Hartman **isn't a Titus like a few year back, his anger can be sparked simply by a loss of someone he cares for. It's tributes like him, loyal and conservative, that receive helpful and sympathetic sponsors. There's not a doubt in my mind that this guy can get far, yet the overwhelming disappointments of the Games could easily get to him.

It's actually nice to see that **Erin Sloane **isn't as defenseless as previous tributes in the last few years. As many Six tributes are presumed to die in the bloodbath, Erin can prove herself different. She's confident, much like headstrong tributes, and is actually easy to befriend. But whether or not she is intimidated by her threats determines if she fights.

District 7 is known for their strength and agility, and, like typical, it is never too easy to bring their tributes down.

Perhaps last year's Bloodbath brought upon the death of both tributes from Seven, but **Jay Sconni**, I believe, can easily escape the massacre with no issue upon him. The boy's clearly a silent killer, and he'll be willing to perform any task to earn the title of the Victor this year. He'll end up as a difficult opponent to evade if he isn't hunted down.

**Liz Garner** differs highly from her district partner, though, as the friendly fifteen-year-old contains not the slightest bit of remorse or hate in her. In truth, it's a wonder how she manages this, but the girl is far too gullible to make it too far. Many tributes are sly this year, and Liz will clearly not be able to distinguish between their lies and truths.

District 8 hardly ever gets through the initial Bloodbath. Whether their tributes this year will change the fact or not is unknown.

It's rather uncomfortable to say that **Lance Grey** may not. Resembling many other tributes, he is too kind to kill, but he hasn't always been this way. At the age of eleven, Lance experienced a rather horrific event, shifting his personality completely. He was once brooding and dark, always keeping to himself, but he soon decided that he was in need of a change.

**Cyra Owerin **is not exactly the same as him, though. While she is rather quiet and intellectual, Cyra has been known to be stressed easily and gradually. She'll end up revealing her worries at her times of being upset, and if she were to obtain allies, she might not take it too well. Cyra has experience with this, however, as she's lost a loved one to the Games before.

No one sees District 9 as having a Victor this year, as in previous Games, they have either been too small or too unexperienced with weaponry.

Only **James Lando** is neither feeble nor entirely hopeless. It's obvious that if this guy gives you a threat, he'll do anything to act it through. In his world, he's in control, and he'll show anyone this rather quickly by a series of a kills or commands. James will most likely enjoy the thought of killing others without a punishment, but it's likely he'll be targeted by many.

Though she isn't as arrogant as Careers, **Alla Barrow **has much pride in herself. She's actually trained quite a while now, and her intelligence can clearly serve her well. Yet it's a wonder if she can get too far without much knowledge on survival skills. Her studies of the Games will lend the girl assistance, for Alla is experienced enough to be accepted in the Career Pack.

District 10 has been known to have stimulating tributes, for in the last few years the competitors had made it surprisingly far despite unfortunate events.

Yet, there have been no such events for **Angus Bauer**. The seventeen-year-old is often passive and bleak when it comes down to it, but perhaps it will not affect his choices that he will act on in the Arena. I imagine that he can be rather candid, not specifically concerned with other beings, however he'll serve well in the Games if he runs into a decision that he'll be able to ponder about.

But despite this, **Dakota Landrail **is questionable. The girl can either be described as odd or almost distant, as she is fond of pointing out bizarre statements of one's aura and spiritual nature. She's not much of a fighter, however the girl is only fourteen, so it's likely she will refrain from killing. I'm not entirely sure if she'll even be able to gain allies...

And then there's me, thanks to President Snow and the rest of the Capitol. Unfortunately, that means I'll have to manage to miraculously survive once more, but if I have anything to do with it, I'm not participating in the Games fairly this year. If the Capitol thought it was hell to have **Nix Palais **in the Games two years back, they're in for an interesting time this year.

**Zaelynn Summerfeild** might just encourage the thought of playing with the Capitol's rules, as she is audacious and witty unlike much of our district. Zaelynn is by far a tomboy, and finds trouble quite easily with her smart comments, earning her plenty of punishments. Though she isn't accepted by many girls, Zaelynn learns much by putting herself in with the guys of the district.

Many citizens of the Capitol don't expect much from the tributes of District 12, however, last year has clearly changed the view of the competitors.

Though I'm not entirely positive, **Cinz Hemming** might live up to a great expectation. The kid might be rather small, but he is aware of what to expect from the Gamemaker's tricks. He's rather intelligent when it comes to strategies, yet this probably can't make up for his lack of strength.

**Holly Finch** isn't the same as the little kid she has as a district partner, for the girl has proved herself to be rather cold and unflinching. At one time, she must have been as friendly and caring as many of her district, however this could possibly the year in which she proves who she is behind her passive emotion.

Unfortunately, the tributes this year will only have the dangers escalate in the Arena. Besides, there's always the twist this year that will influence their actions. There is no single Victor but five _survivors_. What the catch may be is beyond my knowing, but I expect it isn't what many of the tributes will want to hear.

* * *

**Thank you all for your lovely tributes, though. I had complained that I didn't receive many fighters last year, but this...certainly made up for it. **

**I'm not sure how I'll do the next few chapters. I'd really hate to do the Reapings, but I can't just do the Goodbyes. I might simply do one tribute's reaping and the other tribute's goodbyes. I'll figure it out soon. Also, the Arena has yet to be determined, but my cousin and brother are filling my head with ideas. **

**If you have any questions about the twist this year, PM me. I know, I never did have it announced (other than the last line), for the prologue has not been put up yet. Bear with me, it will be soon. Have a good day/night!**

**-Sallen**


	2. Eden Night and Storey Kalak

**Chapter 2: Eden Night and Storey Kalak**

**Storey Kalak, 17**

"Every year, there seems to be a mistake from us," Judaea Tulaying , returning yet another year as escort for our district, announces from upon the stage. This year, she refrains herself from starting out with a simple introduction about how fortunate District 1 has turned out to be in previous years. Perhaps she has now realized that we haven't had a victorious tribute in quite a few years. District 2, in replace, has seemed to earn the title of victory.

Shifting uncomfortably, the lean woman picks at her lime dress, most likely unsure of what she is to say next. "However, I do believe that this is our year. And we will soon have two excellent young tributes standing by my side."

The first notable mistake she makes is the fact that she is adding herself in as part of District 1, when, clearly, she hasn't the slightest bit of interest in it. After the last few years, Judaea has finally relinquished the thought of humoring us with jokes.

"How long," Hope's soothing voice intrudes on the silence, "do you think she'll go on about this year?"

I'm actually unable to answer this, as Judaea can switch from prattling to non-sociable. I've always enjoyed the bubbly side of anyone, it always ends up giving me time to earn a new friend. Yet, besides the fact that the Capitol citizen is already proving herself to be somewhat awkward with her..._interesting _choice of clothing, she might turn up to be one of those rare kind citizens.

We really do need quite a few more of those in the Capitol; either the people are too expressive with their style, or they're constantly on top of the events of the Games.

Judaea has the unfortunate flaw of both. "Perhaps the last few years have not exactly been in our favor, for there have turned out to be relatively difficult opponents from the lower districts, strangely. Every year contains a new surprise, I do suppose, and the lower districts have earned their's well enough - the image of far too many Victors."

Hope seems to be discouraged by this, as she seems to grimace at the thought of how Judaea thinks of the lower districts. In fact, I don't entirely agree with the Escort's words. Districts such as Ten or Twelve have just as much right to be entitled to a win as we do.

"But enough of my ranting. We have matters to settle over who our lovely tributes will turn out to be this year, correct? Ladies first, as usual!"

As soon as Judaea has placed her hand in the glass bowl, simply retrieving a small slip and unraveling it, her everlasting smile dilates. At this point, I am unable to understand what I'm even in the process of pondering.

I've never enjoyed the sight of the Games, the numerous deaths, or being exposed to various dangers. And, unlike many of District 1, I couldn't bear the thought of having participate in the Arena. The reckless motivations of what irks a tribute to even kill is questionable enough, but I'd never be able to fully accept the consequences. Being Reaped has always been a nightmare of mine, or rather dying has; however, I've never been capable of telling anyone of this, as there has only been a single person that I was capable of putting my total faith in.

And when a sympathetic and almost grim smile touches her lips at the call of her name, I can only watch Hope as she begins to make her way from my life. Gradual and steady steps seem to turn into a race as only one thought reaches my mind.

At first, I utter the announcement too low, and, unsure of myself for the first time, I force the words out, "I volunteer!"

Much to Judaea's amusement, she beckons to me, "A Volunteer, dear? That will certainly do."

As the frail woman stares me down when I push through the crowd of the other girls at the age of seventeen, she signals Hope away. Hope, however, could not look less horrified at the thought of me volunteering. Typically, one who places themself in the Games is either looking for death, or they are skilled with numerous of weaponry concerning strength. But in truth, I lack an ounce of strength on my body, and Hope knows this.

Yet she refuses to acknowledge this, her face directed to me in an effort to make eye contact, but I am unable to even do this, passing by my friend cruelly.

Just hardly upon the stage, Judaea's skeletal hand snatches my arm, and, though she had meant for this in an assisting manner, she seems to force me by her side. "What's your name, sweety?"

A quick glimpse at her dress, I can make out the distinct pin of collected fallen mockingjay feathers, the glossy feathers the most uninviting of all of the bizarre features of the clothing.

"Storey Kalak," I happen to manage, cringing at both the sight of the feathers and the reality of my previous actions, and I step from Judaea's side, her grip releasing my arm.

"Such a pretty name..." Judaea sings, "Well, Storey, do you wish to see who your district partner may be?"

Truthfully, I don't even interpret her question before I nod uneasily.

By the time she has drawn a slip reading Eden Night, a name that certainly reaches my memory, a rather lean boy has emerged from the crowd of seventeen-year-olds, his expression only passive.

The fact that he doesn't seem to have any kind of strength isn't questionable, it's quite clear. Even if I've never exactly had direct contact with Eden, it was well-known by many of our year that he gave up on training long ago. He's always used the excuse of leadership being more effective than brawns, and Eden's stuck to that opinion, for the look he gives Judaea is almost demanding as he condones the words of many others who wish to volunteer.

"Accept none of them," he says, stepping up to the stage and nodding as Judaea grins.

Like expected, Eden doesn't even look in my direction, instead facing the crowd.

Judaea, still slightly bleak about this year, hardly acknowledges the two of us when she says, "Shake hands, now!"

And just as we do, Eden gives me a sympathetic look, "Good luck, Kalak."

**Eden Night, 17**

Although I'm unable to fully understand why a girl with such a feeble appearance as Storey Kalak would ever attain thoughts of volunteering, even for a friend, she cannot exactly prove to be entirely useless until I can observe her in Training. I shouldn't be skeptical of my district partner, as for the next few days, she'll have to be the only person I can at least socialize with. And she seems to be excellent at talking, as she has been known to be friendly. But in the last few years, as seeing District One has failed miserably to lower districts, some of our tributes' strength can only go so far.

At other times, we can only count on appearance and charisma.

My father had once explained that likability is not the most reliable source. A pretty face can easily be destroyed by brute strength, and this is true, as the last few competitors in former years have been easily taken down. However, I've learned to fully accept neither likability nor brawns.

I've come to learn that I no longer need the equivalent strength of some menace. Leadership and confidence do just as well, if not better. After all, if you can control the brutes of the Arena, it only makes it easy to take the more feeble opponents out quickly.

And it's so much simpler when you can outsmart the ignorant and foolish tributes. Most of them are without senses, many without the ability to even perform tasks alone. Some tributes are even simply too stupid to eve realize how to play the Games correctly.

However, I am not. I've forced the thought of training away, as it only wastes time. And simply studying how the Games will work, how many tributes are killed at what point of time, what the mutts shall be when released, are only a few effective perks of learning from other mistakes in previous years.

As the doors open to reveal my parents, the Peacekeepers immediately following, I don't question why my father seems to be unable to at least smile. Like many, he has never believed that I had the strength to pull through in the Arena, and, unfortunately, he can only base this opinion off of my sister's failure. Skye, apparently, was not even able to make it through the first few nights of the Games, being killed off rather quickly by the male tribute of Eleven. It being a disgrace to be murdered by anyone, especially by one of a lower district, Skye was often antagonized even after her death.

Though it was relatively upsetting that she had such an outgoing character and kind personality, even Mom and Dad made snide remarks over her disappointing loss. Like many others who were unable to emerge the Victor, Skye ended up becoming a symbol of failure that year. For District One, we find it difficult to even accept the fact that some tributes were clearly not built for the Arena. And I refuses to be the same way as Skye was.

If I do manage to be killed early in the Games, at the very least must I die at the hands of either another Career or someone of a higher district. One of such expectations winning yet again is almost impractical.

"Good luck," are the only words my mother is capable of uttering. And, somehow, they turn out to be the most comforting in this time, as my dad soon decides to speak up as well.

"Don't turn out like Skye," he says, almost a half smile upon his expression. "Don't worry over the weaponry, you'll have allies to kill when needed. Focus on the survival stations in Training, as they'll be of the most use in the Arena. Avoid the stronger opponents." I then do catch sight of a grin. "But you already know all of this, don't you?"

I can only nod, as the two of us know how much I've planned for the Games.

"Good, then. You're going to go far, kid."

It isn't long after they leave when I'm escorted out of the Justice Building, and, much to my disapproval, I find my new _team _awaiting.

Though Ms. Tulaying's grin is as bright as ever, the fact that she still remains ever so uninterested with District One remains. If she has been disappointed with the letdown of many tributes, she'll certainly be skeptical of us this year.

Storey, sadly, doesn't seem to have as much strength as many Volunteers. And, even though I do admire the fact that she volunteered for a friend, she won't make too much of an excellent district partner as of now. But as her smile seems to grow when she continuously compliments Judaea on varying things, I cannot deny the fact that she's friendly and bubbly, possibly loving much of our district.

She's actually just like Skye once was, before she was sent into the Arena. And, unfortunately, she might end up dead the same exact way.

But, yet, I refuse to let that happen.

* * *

**A/N: Can I say just how awkward this is? Anyhow, I guess the Reapings will resemble this, and I know that it's not the most interesting chapter to read... I suppose many of the Reapings will be around this length, but when the Capitol chapters come up, expect twice the size. Sometimes I get carried away...**

**Are Eden and Storey okay? I've accepted the challenge to work on both of my stories at the same time. And it's not going too well. I shall soon have the prologue up on the first chapter.**

**Thank you to all of those who added this story to your favorites/alerts! And, of course, thank you to the reviewers (even if I hardly respond to them)!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**-Sallen**


	3. Alden Sinclair and Adrian Parker

**Chapter 3: **_**Alden Sinclair and Adrian Parker**_

**Adrian Parker, 18**

I've always found quite a bit of interest in Sojourn Kiley, as she has been District 2's escort for quite a few years now, and she isn't entirely demented like many citizens from the Capitol. Unfortunately, the relatively young woman is all about performance and perfection, something many of us lack each year. If they were to volunteer in the wrong way or show anything more than excitement for the Arena, Sojourn would always give a disgraceful look at the tributes.

I can only hope that I do manage to get on her good side, as Sojourn does determine many of our events in the Capitol. Having the escort of the district against you is not the most entertaining or useful relationship in the world, and I'd hate to have Sojourn in a bad mood for the next few days.

"I can't begin to explain how much joy it brings me to be back here once more. District 2 truly is one of my favorite districts, and every year we manage to obtain some rather interesting tributes. Even if they are unable to serve us well, our competitors usually do make it relatively far." Sojourn Kiley has managed to give us her every year speech again. "I realize that many of us are too excited to wait any longer, as I realize we have plenty of volunteers this year, however the odds won't be too much for you if you forget so easily about the twist this year."

I can almost see the reluctance in many eyes as she puts off reaping a name for the next few minutes.

"Now," Sojourn begins, "As we all know, this year marks the third Quarter Quell, does it not? And we apparently have one twist that strings to other small rule changes. As President Snow had said days ago, this year's twist also marks the beginning of many changes for the years to come. As a new example, there shall be five survivors this year, however, there will not be a Victor. Why is that? President Snow refuses to let that piece of information go, but he has announced that this will be worth it in the end."

Snow has never been one to simply let any kind of useful information leak out of anywhere but himself when he wants it announced. He's always been rather tricky with his words, but there's never a time when many people aren't skeptical of what he's really meaning behind many of his words. In all honesty, I've never really been to fond of Snow, as the elder man seems to have all the power in the Panem, yet he refuses to use it much on anything but sending kids into the Games.

"What the small rule changes will be in the years to come are yet to be announced by President Snow, but I can imagine they won't be too infuriating. After all, he does know what's best for the districts." Sojourn explains this as if she truly does mean it. Though I've noticed that she's been on Snow's side like many of the ignorant citizens from the Capitol, I question if she really does believe that he deserves to be superior over everyone else.

The citizens of the Capitol have never been too intelligent on anything, especially when it comes to actually having emotions or thinking about someone else for a change, much like my father. In truth, they're basically just a bunch of empty-minded fools that find entertainment in the deaths of kids.

But some kids are foolish enough to bring it upon themselves by volunteering. Volunteering is basically giving up your life early, and many of the tributes that put themselves into the Games are ruined because of their arrogance or ignorance. I'm volunteering this year without a doubt; however I'm not in it for the glory of winning. Volunteering for me would be emerging Victor, and since the death of my brother, my family is in need of assistance.

After all, this year is meant to give us all a better chance. Five survivors means there can be five Victors, and I'm not letting this opportunity die out. When I come home, my family will no longer be unstable like few of the families in District 2 due to my father leaving us.

"Anyhow," Sojourn calls, "It's time for the reaping of our girl!"

Like many escorts, Sojourn actually does waste her time with attempting to collect a bit of dramatic pause, her fingertips gradually sweeping upon each name in contact. No one really minds who is reaped, as the Volunteer is who will take the glory, but Sojourn always insists that every name called is to be cherished.

"Rowe Regan," Sojourn announces, and immediately after do I raise my arm, shouting only the two most respected words in the district.

Sojourn's eyes light up with joy, "Oh! A Volunteer! Come on up, then."

Only halfway up the stage do I turn to meet my mother's stare, her expression still neither shocked or joyful. I can imagine she doesn't truly mind whether or not I volunteered, as the only thing she needs is a bottle in one hand and isolation all around her. Without me around, Aleck will have to be the last to deal with her...

"Care to give us your name?" Sojourn asks, and I realize just how awkward it is to be around anybody from the Capitol, especially one as hooked on perfection as Sojourn Kiley.

"Adrian Parker," I say, none too excited to be around the woman.

A smile rests on her face as she says, "Terrific, then, Adrian." Then, looking about the crowd, she croons, "And our male tribute this year?"

What I do expect when she calls out the name of Niall Hoult, a boy I find familiar from the Academy, is for there to be no need of a Volunteer, as he has always been well-prepared for a fight. Niall, it seems, has always had just enough arrogance, and might I say ignorance, to Volunteer for no reason but simple victory.

However, he won't find a need to, as he begins to make his way to the stage, refusing to conceal his smirk, when someone finds enough energy to shout out, "I volunteer."

And Niall's joy seems to fade away.

Though Sojourn is slightly skeptical of the situation, she forces a look of excitement. Niall, clearly, has much strength, as it's shown in his complexion. The boy who walks up to the stage, the Volunteer, is only slightly muscular. Yet, I know him all too well to be deceived by his looks.

Alden Sinclair has volunteered for his best friend, yet he knows how much Niall has talked about going into the Arena this year. I've never really seen the two apart at the Academy, as Alden has always been overprotective of Niall, unable to separate from him under any circumstances. Though the two have been known to be outstanding fighters, Niall might just be unable to judge Alden as such after this, for he is too shocked to even move.

_Call him out, Niall. You do realize you can refuse a Volunteer, right? _

Most likely he does, yet he can't seem to find the words before Sojourn turns to Alden as he declares, "My name is Alden Sinclair."

And I can't help but ponder why he's volunteered. Niall will certainly hate him after this, yet Alden only shifts uncomfortably before District 2.

When exchanging hands, I can only wish him the best of luck - up until the Career Pack is broken. Then, the two of us and our allies will be just as isolated as the other tributes.

**Alden Sinclair, 17**

"You don't even understand, do you?"

I can only watch as Niall glares intently at the stone flooring, refusing to even look in my direction as he holds in much of his anger. Seeing him refraining himself from arguing - from fighting... I've known him to release his anger in many ways, but now of all times, Niall seems to be unable to be anything but speechless.

"You _know _how long I've waited for this, how long I've trained and fought. You said you would never get in my way of volunteering - ever. You said that the spotlight was mine, that you wouldn't steal it way from me. Do you even remember this? Do you even _care _that you lied?"

"I didn't lie..."

Niall then decides to glance up, and I regret the moment that our eyes meet. "That's shit, Alden. You know it is. I _told _you I was volunteering in my last year. You said you were fine with it, you were the only one who accepted it. My _parents _didn't even approve of it. And now you're turning out like the rest. You claimed to not have any intention of becoming as biased and selfish as a lot of the district. And here you are now, volunteering to simply take the glory. Tell me that's not lying to my face - behind my back all these years."

I've never been antagonized by anyone, especially not my best friend. Somehow, Niall has seen the worst in what I've done. Volunteering, it is not a mistake. A mistake is volunteering when you know you're not ready, when you're leaving your best friend and family behind when you, despite being one of the best fighters, have just as good as a chance at dying as the other tributes do. That's a mistake. Putting yourself in the place of someone you care about, that isn't.

"So what if I've accepted it for this long?" I can almost see the irate emotions behind the look Niall gives me when I say that. "You _loved_ training. It's not like I was going to ruin your feelings about it by disagreeing with your choice. I knew you were going to volunteer, of course, but I'm not going to lose the one person I care most about to the Capitol. You and your parents are all I have anymore, possibly the others at the Academy as well, and it's too much to relinquish the thought of you being here."

Silence seems to bloom exceedingly from there, almost suffocating the two of us as time drags on without another word to be said. However, I can only focus on two simple things, one of them being that I'm going into the arena. The other distraction being that my best friend is frustrated beyond belief, and yet he doesn't even realize why I truly volunteered for him.

Losing him is inevitable, watching him die is unthinkable, and here Niall is, believing that I'm taking his place out of the pleasure of glory and anticipations of victory when, really, all I want is for him to forestall death.

_You're running out of time... Tell him how you really feel about this all..._

But I never do get the time when the Peacekeepers emerge, and, as he is escorted out, Niall does not bother to even look back.

The next to visit is certainly a surprise for me, as even the longest observation cannot assist me in realizing who the redheaded boy is. I haven't seen around the district, not even at te Academy, yet he finds nothing strange in visiting. Clearly pass the Reaping age of maybe a year or two, the wicked grin he gives me is almost everlasting as he stands before me.

"You're a Volunteer, right?" he asks as if it was questionable. "Volunteering requires strength, Alden."

It's almost a joke, only his words were not the slightest bit humoring. Niall and I have been a few of the best fighters for going on years now. Someone being skeptical of our skills is insulting.

"What does it matter?"

It's the only thing I'm capable of coming up with, and, though it's no insult, the boy frowns at the question.

Crossing his arms, he shakes his head, "What does it matter? If you're going to volunteer, you at least have to know what you're doing first. Don't believe me? My dumbass friend volunteered a couple years back. Didn't even make it back before he was killed by his ally. He didn't train, he didn't have the strength, and he ended up dead. You could end up the same way, you know."

Then, acting as if the entire thing was a simple joke to him, he laughs, "You better hope you trained. Hardly ever is there a Victor that hasn't trained before."

"Who exactly are _you_?" I ask. "Typically, people don't just visit a tribute in their goodbyes for nothing. Especially not some random kid."

His expression is almost passive when he sighs, "I can either be your friend or your nightmare. If you want to win, I can help you. If you want to die like the rest, be my guest; I'll just help you out with it."

"I'm more into living, you know."

Again, he smiles. "I'll take that as you want my help," he says. "I'll tell you what, my friend. Both you and I know that the recent victor is participating this year again, and that's probably the most amusing twist to me this year. There can be five survivors, in case you haven't been paying attention, and you'll have to be one of them."

When the Peacekeepers come into the room, the boy can only say one thing, "Get the recent victor in that Arena, and I'll do my best to help you back here."

_What the kid doesn't realize is that his needs can't be my concerns from here on. But, unfortunately, I'm coming home, and whether or not e wants to assist me in doing so is upon him..._

And by the time I have been escorted out minutes after my last visitor, I meet up with Adrian as she is led from the Justice Building as well.

A smile from her tells me that she has been impressed with her visits just as much as I was. It makes me ponder over who did manage to visit her, for her mother was most likely too caught up in gazing off once more, and her brother Aleck would be too upset to even think straight during her Goodbyes. I've never known Adrian too much, yet I have spoken to her only on a few occasions at the Academy. In that little time, I've learned much about her, as she can either be an open book or someone you'd hate to face off against. To me, it can be both...

Still, I can't seem to even manage a grin yet. "That kid visited you too, right?"

And she nods, "Korveen Twiss? I've never liked the guy. But he did, unfortunately. Do whatever you want for him; however, I'm not here to please him. If he really wanted to go into the Games, he would have done it years ago."

* * *

**I haven't had much time to write since my teachers were piling stuff on me, but since I have two free weeks, expect more updates (because I'm tired of Reapings already). Every chapter, I will at least try to have something interesting in it, but let's just see how tributes can connect... Let's just see if I can manage all of my missed PMs today... **

**I kind of hate how I give spoilers away... But Adrienne: I told you that the redheaded demon was going to play something -.-**

**Have a good day/night.**

**-Sallen**


	4. Volt Aldrin and AnneMaria Fidle

**Chapter 4: **_**Volt Aldrin and AnneMaria Fidle**_

**Volt Aldrin, 15**

Sophie Kennard is a woman familiar with District 3, as she has served as the escort for the past 4 years. I never did mind her too much, as I was never the one to spend a week with her in the Capitol. But behind that friendly smile she gives the world of Panem is a woman of obedience. Like many previous escorts, Sophie is rumored to be a cold woman on the inside, and I would not doubt anyone's words about that.

However, my only chances of getting to know her all too well is to actually be reaped this year, and I plan nothing on it. My strength is nothing compared to a Career's, not that I need brawns when I have such intelligence over an oblivious tribute.

Sophie gives a bright grin, her petite arms flying in the air in an effort to greet the people of District 3. I can tell by her hobbling to the stage that she is having difficulty moving in her rather odd costume this year. Tripping once, possibly twice, as she attempts to cover up her mistake, she pauses before the podium, clearing her throat before beginning her speech.

"Another lovely year of this year's Hunger Games, yes?" Sophie speaks into the microphone, "Every year we seem to have a tribute so _close _to winning. Though Miss Corda was tragically annihilated in the Bloodbath last year, her district partner did District 3 some justice with the landmines. I admit, we could have done better last year, but who is to say we won't this year?"

A quick cry from a woman tells me Sophie has just insulted the memory of their child. Whether that be of the girl or boy tribute last year is beyond me; neither of them served as remotely close to a friend to me.

Not like anyone ever has, truthfully. I am a loner, but it's not like it bothers me too much. People say my parents spoil me with love for being an only child, that it is not entirely accurate that they could when they expected a child who would exceed in sports. I'm not the kid who would care for athletics. They never did interest me.

Sophie rolls her eyes at the sound of the mother's weeps, shrugging it off with no display of sorrow or grieving. Annoying pest.

"We only wish that this year's tributes have a fighting chance, yes? I know we have two wonderful children about to be reaped. And they will do us greatly in fighting for the honor of your district."

The fact Sophie refers to District 3 as _your _district shows that she is possibly disappointed in receiving District 3 to escort for another year. She never has been a fan of the district, as she seems to have a heart of steel, if any at all. In the 73rd year, she had often argued with the girl tribute, as the girl, Axis, was always resisting a formal dresswear or manners.

Perhaps that was as close as associating with a tribute as she has been.

"Shall we continue forth with our own girl this year? It being the third Quarter Quell, I am sure everyone is desperate to actually carry on without disruptions. This shall be a diligent year for us all." Sophie brushes away at the dirt that has apparently collected on her costume, preparing herself for the _honor _of selecting the girl tribute again.

Her frail hand entering the bowl, I simply stand there awkwardly as the girls cringe in fear. With no sisters or friends, I was in the clear of caring for any of the girls selected.

"AnneMaria Fidle," Sophie reads immediately after drawing the name from the bowl.

I find no interest in this. I happen to know the girl, as she is in my year, but I have never truly associated with her. She was of my liking, as she depended on brains rather than brawns, but it affected me none to see her small body carrying itself up to the stage. No Volunteers, like I expected, she stares down at the crowd, her eyes filling with tears.

Sophie places her hand on the shoulder of the small girl, whispering something unknown to the rest of us as she grabs AnneMaria's hand and shakes it violently, AnneMaria half-heartedly following.

I know almost nothing of AnneMaria, but I have always found her rather timid at school. She rarely ever gets in trouble, always appearing to be the perfect little angel. And then, of course, comes when she is pushed to the limits where she becomes overly berserk to a rather intimidating point.

Never have I seen this side to her. I only recall the numerous rumors about it, as I am never in the right place to see the fifteen-year-old actually snap.

Sophie grins at the girl, patting her head as AnneMaria says nothing. "So sweet," she says. "On to our male tribute, I suppose. Hopefully, he will prove to be obedient just like you. And not some kind of rebellious child."

The term _rebellious _did not describe many kids from the district, for many of us kept to ourselves. Only, there are the special few who would do anything to stand out.

Sophie slips her hand into the boy's bowl, shuffling through the names as though to receive a decent tribute this time. I can tell she is shifting through the names, hoping to find a powerful tribute to send into the Arena this year.

This, I doubt.

A quick glimpse at the name, Sophie releases AnneMaria's hand.

"Volt Aldrin," she announces.

**AnneMaria Fidle, 15**

Almost instantly do I recognize the name, unable to put a face to it. I was not familiar with many people in my year, but Volt Aldrin was a name that came up frequently due to his liking to school. He was not a friend of mine, but I never did have an issue with him. Volt seemed to have this controlling and arrogant personality, and many people tried to keep away from him because of it.

But as a poorly built boy rises from the crowd, his face is a familiar one. I knew him nothing more than as a kid who preferred to be alone. And, pausing before even leaving the collection of boys, Volt seems to be having issues getting to the stage, shaking terribly. I sympathize him, knowing no matter how much he was exposed to ideas and academics, he never expected to be reaped.

Neither did I.

As a Peacekeeper races to assist Volt to the stage, I feel the hot breath of Sophie Kennard against my neck. "So small. So weak."

I pierce my lips together, tasting the wet tears streaming down my face. I know that if I smart back at how heartless Sophie Kennard can be, I would already be having issues with my district escort.

It isn't fair. None of this fair. I expected some kinda of comfort from this woman, only to receive insults on how much she expects Volt and I to fail at emerging victorious. We aren't like the other tributes. The most recent victor being District 11's male two years back, our strength is nothing compared to his. Last year, our boy tribute reached to the Final 10. He had not an ounce of power on him, he teamed with the Careers. He lasted that long due to powerful allies.

Only, he was shunned upon here. Teaming with the Careers is a terrible thing. I could never manage to do so.

I can only hope that perhaps Volt and I can tag with one another. Maybe then, we could combine what we know about surviving. Maybe it could atone for our little strength.

The Peacekeeper grabs at Volt's arm, forcing him up to the stage. Stumbling once, Volt is left on his own to make his way to Sophie Kennard.

"Volt Aldrin?" Sophie asks, her thin lips twitching into a forced smile.

A nod of the boy's head confirms this, offering his hand over to Sophie, in which she grabs hold of it and shakes it.

"Very light," Sophie says. "Perhaps we may have some chance if you two were to use your smarties."

_Smarties...?_

"District 3, I give you our 75th Hunger Games tributes!" Sophie shouts to the crowd, only a few applauding.

While the families are celebrating the fact that their children were not reaped, I will be in the Justice Building, tending to my parents as they give me last minute advice on surviving.

Sophie shoves Volt and I together, hissing, "Shake hands," into our ears, in which we do.

And while the crowd begins to gradually shift from the scene in many various departures, a handful of Peacekeepers assist Volt and I to the Justice Building. The men staring down at us as if we were dogs, we are left in the discomforting company of the Peacekeepers.

Volt and I say nothing to one another, or in general, all the way to the Justice Building. We will have plenty of time to speak to one another in the Capitol, and I am in no hurry to get there anytime soon.

By the time we are separated, the Peacekeepers drop me off in a well-organized room, closing the door tightly behind them as I take seat in one of the many chairs. No matter how nice the Justice Building may seem, it is still the area where I am likely to see my parents last.

I have to stay positive. Because if you are throwing it all away, it will get you no where in the Arena. I don't want to be like the rest of the tributes. I don't want to be just one of the many kids who lost their lives to the Capitol and their despicable Hunger Games.

I want to win. I want to come back to see my parents, Coriynne, Circuit, and everyone else.

And no matter the rocky relationship with my parents betrayal eight years prior, I can only hope they will somewhat miss me. So what if they left me to perish in the flames of our old home? The least they could do now is help me get through this.

And no matter what, I won't stop trying to get back home despite that.

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided to just continue the story despite losing some readers. If you are still here, I thank you. And...yeah. I did this all in one sitting, so I may be doing District 4 very soon. Anyway, I think that is all.**

**Have a good day/night.**

**-Sallen**


End file.
